Comfort and Joy
by LothCat
Summary: Established relationship fluff with how the trio handles when one of the members get sick. Kanan/Ezra/Zeb. Polyamorous slash relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note - If you missed the summary, this is Kanan/Ezra/Zeb in an established polyamorous gay relationship.

AU-ish where Twilight of the Apprentice never happened. Purely an excuse for sickfic domestic fluff.

* * *

Kanan put down the tool he was holding, glancing up at Zeb with a small frown. "Where's Ezra?"

They'd gotten their hands a junker speeder with the intention of getting it up and running and he'd thought Ezra would enjoy working on it with him, but he was late. He usually didn't run late for things he actually enjoyed and Kanan had been halfway considering going look for him. He's sent a questioning feeling down their Force bond, but he couldn't really feel any response, Ezra was either preoccupied or sleeping.

"Good to see you too." Zeb chuckled, leaning over to give an affectionate nuzzle to the top of Kanan's head. "He sent me to tell you he wasn't feeling up to it. Think he managed to catch that bug that's been going around. Want my help instead?"

"How bad is it?" Kanan straightened up at that, debating on if he should check on the younger man. Ezra had seemed fine at breakfast, a little tired maybe, but that wasn't anything unusual.

"He's pretty whiny, so can't be too bad if he's got the energy to complain." Zeb pointed out, crouching down to look at the speeder engine parts. "Need someone to hand you tools?"

"No, yeah, I mean." Kanan ran a hand over his hair. "Sorry, just thinking."

"That this wasn't the date you expected?" Zeb chuckled low and Kanan reached out to rub over the back of Zeb's head, running fingertips through the short plush fur.

"You laugh, it's hard to think of things that aren't training that we can do with just the two of us." Kanan pointed out.

If he'd been told a year ago if he'd be in this situation he'd have laughed at the very idea. Past relationships hadn't exactly worked out all that well, and dating someone in close quarters like the Ghost sounded like courting disaster. He hadn't planned on the close Force bond that formed between Ezra and himself, emotion bleeding into it despite their best efforts to stay unattached. A touch here, lingering a little too long there, and before he knew what happened they were both fully infatuated with each other. That would have fallen into slightly unusual but not unheard of, but Ezra was still rooming with Zeb.

Ezra struggled sometimes to keep himself blocked off from other people's emotions sometimes, and while Zeb had good control of himself he wasn't able to entirely hide the longing and loneliness when confronted with their relationship. Kanan had his initial misgivings about turning their pair into a trio but it worked out surprisingly well. Zeb was steady and affectionate, able to switch between roughhousing with Ezra to playing Sabbac with Kanan without blinking and without any hint of jealousy. Kanan wasn't sure if that was something inherently Zeb or if his Honor Guard training was closer to Jedi training than he initially thought. Either way so far things had been good.

"When he's feeling better I'm sure you'll think of something, or make him pick." Zeb stood back up.

"This can wait until then." Kanan stood up as well, stretching. "I'll go see if Hera needs me to cover anything for him."

"Good plan. I'll let him know you asked about him." Zeb gave him a lazy grin and headed back out of the cargo hold.

* * *

Kanan was finishing the minor repairs that Ezra had been scheduled to do when he felt Ezra starting to wake up. He put the tools away and then swung by the galley to fix some instant soup. It was hot and should be easy to eat if his throat was sore.

Zeb met him at the door, perking up when he saw the soup. "Good idea, I'll see if he's up for eating."

Kanan peered, able to make out a hunkered up blanket lump on Zeb's bunk with messy blue hair sticking out. "I can sit with him." He was a little hesitant, not exactly sure what was expected when someone was sick. He wanted to help, but he'd never really been in the sort of relationship where you held someone's hand at their bedside when they weren't feeling well.

"Nah, I've got it, thanks." Zeb reached for the soup and Kanan let him take it with a small feeling of relief. Zeb was better at easy physical contact and if he was willing to take care of Ezra while he was sick that was one thing he didn't have to worry about.

Kanan still lingered at the door, not sure if he felt vaguely guilty at the way Zeb didn't seem to have any problem figuring out what to do when someone was sick, before heading back to see what still needed doing.

* * *

Zeb ruffled Ezra's hair as he sat down with him, waiting until a coughing fit eased up before he put the food on his lap.

"Think you can handle some soup?" Zeb sat beside him, rubbing gently over the blanket tucked up over his back. Ezra sniffed pitifully.

"I think so." Ezra's voice was rough and quiet and he took a tentative spoonful of soup, leaning against Zeb's side.

Zeb nuzzled the top of Ezra's head with his cheek, not really caring about the sick-smell. He'd hoped the nap would help, but it seemed like this was the sort of thing that needed to get worse before it could get better. He'd heard as much from others on board some of the main ships, even people who normally tried to push through illness and keep working had been forced to take some time off.

"Thank you for taking care of me like this." Ezra sniffled, reaching to try and find a tissue to blow his nose. Zeb moved the pack of tissues closer.

"Where else am I going to go? You're stuck with me." Zeb hugged him carefully.

"Yeah, but I'm gross right now." Ezra blew his nose and then sniffled, as if to prove his point.

"Don't really care." Zeb waited until Ezra had finished most of the soup and looked to be done before he set the bowl aside and held Ezra against his chest, slowly stretching out on the bunk.

Ezra sighed, snuggling down against him and then curling up a little in another harsh coughing fit before he groaned and went limp, resting his cheek against Zeb's chest over his heart.

Zeb rubbed over his back sympathetically. "You'll be able to take more medicine soon."

Ezra made a soft agreeing sound. "Are you sure you have time to stay with me like this?"

"I'm sure, just relax." Zeb kept touching, rubbing slowly and feeling Ezra relax under the close contact. Ezra had taken time to get used to being touched, he used to startle when Zeb would ruffle his hair or otherwise just casually touch him. The rejection had hurt a little at first, until he learned that Ezra had gone nearly half his life without any sort of friendly physical contact. Then Zeb had been far more patient and gentle until Ezra started leaning into the contact instead of flinching away. Ezra still didn't initiate it often, unless he was really in a bad state and then he tended to fling himself into it as if terrified the other person was going to vanish on him. Even if it was partially because Ezra felt bad, Zeb still treasured the time like this where he could feel how happy Ezra was just to be held.

Kanan wasn't much better, Zeb mused. He didn't startle at being touched but most things there was still some slight confusion. Like he liked being hugged and all, but why was the other person doing it? Was he expected to touch others? That meant Zeb was usually the one to wrangle his lovers into all cramming together into one bunk to watch holos or otherwise spend quality time together, but he didn't mind. It was worth it

"How were you the only one to catch this anyway?" Zeb asked. He'd been curious about that, as far as he knew none of them had spent a lot of time off ship.

"When you and Kanan went out on a supply run together Rex invited me to play Sabbac with him and Wolffe. I blame one of them, or both of them." Ezra sniffed.

"Oh? Let me guess. 'Gee Mr. Rex I don't think I've ever heard of your fancy card games way out in the outer rim. But I'd sure love to learn.'" Zeb tried to pitch his voice higher, then chuckled.

"I don't sound like that, jerk. But yeah." Ezra grinned, muffling a cough.

"How many games before they figured out you're a lying little lothrat?" Zeb nipped gently at his hair, tugging on it affectionately.

"Three. Almost convinced Wolffe to bet his helmet too." Ezra chuckled a little breathlessly, trying not to cough.

"And here we thought you spent the whole time here alone without us." Zeb smiled.

"Yeah, well if I had maybe I wouldn't be sick." Ezra made a face and Zeb gently ruffled his hair.

"It happens. Now just rest." Zeb stroked the back of his fingers against Ezra's cheek, loving the way he nuzzled into the affectionate touch before resting his head back down on his chest. This wasn't going to be too bad.

* * *

Late into the second day Kanan was starting to suspect the rest of the crew was conspiring to keep him away from Ezra. Hera always seemed to have something else for him to do and every time he started to drop by the room to check in on Ezra he was intercepted at the door by Zeb to take whatever food he had and to update him on Ezra without letting him in. True most of the time Ezra was just sleeping, but he still wanted to see him for himself.

Kanan felt strange eating in the galley with just Hera and Sabine. No Ezra and Zeb stealing food off the other's plates in playful flirting, or Zeb and Sabine teasing each other, just quiet talk and eating. He finished up early, walking back towards his room. He lingered outside the door to Ezra and Zeb's room before going on to his and settling in to meditate. It was almost second nature at this point to reach out mentally. Ezra was awake, sending back a mix of discomfort and contentment. It was about what he expected with him being taken care of while he was still sick. He sent back reassurance and then eased out of the connection, trying not to think of much before he made his way to his bed, alone.

It wasn't that he was jealous, it was more… he didn't realize how much he missed both of them. They were right there, and at first he'd been glad Zeb was handling all of it, but he missed their attention. Did either of them miss him or were they content with each other? He would have thought Ezra would have wanted him to at least check in on him personally.

* * *

Early afternoon on the third day and Kanan was fed up. He spotted Zeb out and took the opportunity to make his move. He opened the door to their room, stepping inside. Ezra glanced up from where he was reading from a data pad, then did a double take.

"Kanan?" Ezra covered his mouth to cough. He looked rough, sweaty and his hair greasy and in his face.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Kanan came closer to cup his hand against Ezra's cheek and rubbing his thumb against a couple days of scruff growth. Ezra tilted his head into the touch.

"Little better." Ezra sniffed. "I know I still sound awful, but I don't feel as bad as before."

"Want to get a shower?" Kanan hadn't thought of it until then, but that was something he could do for him that Zeb couldn't. The showers were a slight squeeze for one full grown lasat, trying to get a second person in there would be impossible. For him and Ezra though, they didn't have a ton of room but it was entirely possible.

"Yeah, but… are you sure? I mean..." Ezra started.

"I'm sure." Kanan didn't even give him a chance to walk, just scooping him up into his arms. He wasn't sure what Ezra was going to follow with, but he didn't want to hear that Zeb was already going to give him a spongebath or something.

It was a short trip to the 'fresher and he helped Ezra strip down, dropping his sleep clothes in to be cleaned while they washed up. Kanan shed his own clothes, stepping into the shower with him. Ezra shivered, clinging to him when the water hit and Kanan felt a pang of sympathy, cranking up the heat until Ezra stopped trembling.

"I've got you." Kanan rubbed slowly over his back before reaching to get the soap and starting to wash his back.

"I know, feels good." Ezra seemed content to just lean against him and let him scrub. Kanan got the shampoo, starting to work it through Ezra's thick dark blue hair. It had gotten long enough to mostly pull back into a ponytail when he gathered it back, and he loved stroking through it.

Ezra jerked away suddenly and Kanan froze, not sure what he'd done wrong. Ezra leaned away and coughed, harsh barks that shook his whole body. Kanan sighed softly, half in relief and half in sympathy. He patted his back as Ezra spit, groaning softly.

"Sorry, know that's not sexy." Ezra spoke hoarsely, clearing his throat.

"Don't worry about it." Kanan rubbed over his back, then tugged him up to kiss the bridge of his nose. "This is all about you. I just want you feeling better."

Ezra smiled at that, then leaned forward to rest his cheek against Kanan's chest. "Alright. Still not going to cough all over you if I can help it."

Kanan pressed a quick kiss to his forehead and then went back to washing over him. He didn't want to exhaust Ezra so he couldn't linger too long, but just being able to be close was soothing.

"I think that's about got it, ready to head back to bed?" Kanan asked. At Ezra's nod he turned off the shower, stepping out with him and grabbing a towel, drying over him briskly and mussing his hair. It was kind of adorable the way Ezra clumsily wrestled with his shirt the way he only did when he was exhausted. Kanan helped him get his clothes straightened.

"Thanks." Ezra covered his mouth, coughing harshly and leaning against the sink tiredly while Kanan got dressed himself. This time they both walked back, Ezra leaning against his side.

"Are you talking something for that cough?" Kanan rubbed over his back slowly, feeling that he was trembling again.

"Yeah, but can't stop it completely, have to be able to cough up gunk if I need to." Ezra made a face as he settled back onto the bottom bunk.

Kanan sat down on the bed with him, tugging the blanket up around his shoulders and then hugging him close.

"Missed you, and this." Ezra said quietly, leaning his head against Kanan's chest again, relaxing.

"I did too." Kanan admitted. He kissed Ezra's forehead again, brushing back his hair.

Kanan looked up at an amused chuckle from the doorway as Zeb looked in on them, letting himself in.

"Decided you couldn't handle the quarantine any longer, huh?" Zeb asked, making his way over.

"Quarantine?" Kanan glanced down at Ezra, confused.

"Yeah? Why you and Hera and Sabine have been staying away. Zeb shouldn't be able to catch this, but all of you can." Ezra pointed out, groaning softly as he pulled away to cough harshly again.

Kanan felt like he'd been smacked. Of course. They'd just discussed what to do if someone got sick months ago, to try and keep it from spreading through the whole ship. Lasat biology was different enough from human that Zeb was immune to most of the standard colds and flus that made their way through the human side of the Rebellion. Zeb and Ezra hadn't been avoiding him, they'd been following the plan.

"I think someone forgot about the quarantine." Zeb spoke up, taking in Kanan's expression.

"I… I didn't, I, ah. Fine." Kanan grumbled.

"You thought we didn't want you around?" Ezra managed a small smile, reaching for a fresh tissue.

"Something like that." Kanan admitted. "Alright, I should have remembered. But I'm here now and if I catch it I catch it."

"Hope not, but if you do we'll be here for you." Zeb assured him, settling down on the bed with them both. "Ezra smells better, that your doing?"

"Yeah, we got a shower. The steam's good for loosening everything up." Kanan was relaxing again, even if he still felt foolish for forgetting.

"Such a plus." Ezra grumbled, coughing into his tissue.

"Here," Zeb reached to rummage through some of the nearby stuff, coming up with a jar. "This stuff gunks up my fur something awful, but you should have an easier time getting it on him.

Kanan took the jar, opening it to examine the herbal smelling cream inside. Ezra was already tugging his shirt up.

"It kind of stinks, but it helps." Ezra said, slightly muffled by the cloth,

Kanan leaned in to kiss his chest and then got a dollop of the chest rub, starting to rub it over Ezra's chest and neck. The chest rub felt warm against his hand and he made sure to rub it in as well as he could before he tugged Ezra's shirt back down.

"How's that?" Kanan tugged him back against his side, holding him before leaning against Zeb. Zeb was always a reassuring solid presence and the lasat didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around them both, nuzzling at the top of Kanan's head.

"Better." Ezra took a slow deep breath. "It's kind of nice having you both here to take care of me."

"Saying I wasn't doing a good enough job on my own?" Zeb teased, resting his hand against Ezra's chest to help keep him warm.

"You know that's not what I mean." Ezra put his hand over top of Zeb's, rubbing it lazily.

"I know." Zeb said lazily. "Was going to get some dinner, if you've already got Ezra germs all over you, want to help me with it?"

"In just a minute." Kanan knew they wouldn't be able to stay like this all night. The bunk was a tight fit for two, there wasn't any way all three of them would be able to sleep together. They'd tried before, it was uncomfortable and there were far too many knees and elbows. But for the moment he'd missed this and he didn't even have to close his eyes to feel the soft warmth of love in the Force presence at his back and echoing through the bond he had with Ezra. There was no other place he'd rather be.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note - Established relationship fluff with Kanan/Ezra/Zeb. AU where Twilight of the Apprentice never happened.

* * *

"I'm dying." Kanan stated thickly, sniffing and peering up to make sure he'd been heard and the words given appropriate importance. Hera didn't look any more impressed than she had the last dozen times he'd said it.

"Drink your tea, it'll help." Hera didn't even look up from the data pad she was typing on. She was keeping him company in his room, a face-filter a concession to the rules of quarantine he'd carelessly broken and was paying for.

Kanan slouched a little more, giving the mug a dirty look. "I can't taste anything."

"It'll help your throat even if you can't taste it, drink."

"It's gotten cold."

"It wouldn't have gotten cold if you drank it when you first got it." Hera pointed out unmercifully.

Kanan glared sulkily at it, finally reaching out to grab the mug and stopping, jerking to cover his face with his sleeve as he sneezed. "Ow." The front part of his face throbbed with it, all along his cheekbones and his brow line as his stuffed sinuses protested the sudden attempt to clear them.

Hera made a soft sympathetic sound. "I'll reheat your tea." She wasn't being cruel on purpose, Kanan was irritatingly stoic about injuries, and he would focus and pretend everything was fine if there was a mission at stake. Get him sick, though, and he turned into a sulky five year old. She was very glad that as soon as Ezra and Zeb made it back he'd be their problem.

"Thanks." Kanan leaned his head back, sniffing and rubbing his nose to wait. When the mug reappeared in front of him he picked it up, taking a slow sip. The hot liquid did help ease his sore throat, but it made his nose drip. He could feel Hera watching him though and he slowly finished it. "You didn't slip anything in it, did you?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No. I thought about it, but we're almost out. They'll be bringing back a full kit and that way it's easier for Zeb to keep track of what you've had and when." Hera was honest about it, passing him a tissue and then settling back with her data pad.

Kanan just sighed and blew his nose. "I'm still dying you know."

"I know" Hera didn't sound impressed.

"When are they going to be back?" Kanan asked finally, still slowly sipping on the tea. It tasted like vaguely sweet water, but it was better than nothing. He completely understood how lackluster Ezra had been towards food when he was recovering from this.

"Their shift should be over in an hour or so, if they don't volunteer to stay later. You know if I contact them and let them know what's going on they'll be more likely to come back on time." Hera pointed out.

Kanan shook his head slightly. This particular flu bug had torn through the Rebellion ranks leaving everyone short-handed. Their stolen Light Carrier, renamed The Aerie, had been having a hard time fielding a full crew with the medbays full. Between Zeb's natural immunity and Ezra being highly unlikely to catch it twice they'd both volunteered to help out. They'd set out before he even woke up and had no idea Kanan was sick.

He'd told Hera not to contact them after she let Sabine and Chopper know. Kanan wasn't sure which would be worse, if they'd try to cut their shift short to come back to him shirking their duties, or if they'd be fine sticking it out until the end and leaving him on his own. It was easier just to wait for them to come back on their own and not worry about any of that. He finished off his tea before it could get cold again, toying with the empty mug

Hera stood, reaching to take the mug from him. "Try to get some rest. They'll be back soon."

"Fine." Kanan lay down gingerly, the little bit of airflow he'd managed through stuffy sinuses instantly cutting off and he squirmed, trying to find a position where he was comfortable and could still breathe.

Kanan didn't remember dozing off, but he must have because the next thing he knew he was being gently nudged awake, fingers stroking through his hair. He tried to turn away from the touch with a soft disgruntled sound.

"I know, but sit up and drink this. It'll help." Ezra's voice was enough to get Kanan to open his eyes, peering up blearily.

"This stuff tastes awful, but you'll sleep better." Zeb added, sliding one hand under his back and easily propping him up a little. Kanan didn't fight it, drinking the small medicine cup of syrupy liquid.

"That's an understatement, that stuff is why I spent most of the first day unconscious." Ezra added and Kanan made a face. "No, trust me, you'll be glad for it."

"But you just got back." Kanan was fairly sure of that at least. Hera would have told them what was going on as soon as they arrived back on the ship, and he couldn't picture them just hanging out and avoiding him.

"And we'll be here when you wake up. Not getting rid of us that easily." Zeb spoke up, starting to ease him back to the bunk.

"Right now we're going to focus on getting you comfortable. Too hot or too cold?"

"Both?" Kanan said hesitantly.

"We can work with that too." Ezra leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I'll get one of the cold packs."

Zeb stood up to find one of the spare blankets, normally even with the ship kept at a cool temperature to save on fuel the blankets they had were warm enough, but like this it felt like Kanan couldn't quite get warm even if his face felt flushed.

Zeb tucked the blanket around him as Ezra returned with the cold pack, wrapping it and laying it over Kanan's forehead.

"How's that?" Ezra asked, cupping a wonderfully cool gloved hand to Kanan's cheek.

"Better." Kanan managed an attempt at a smile. "Having both of you here makes it almost bearable."

"And I had to manage with just Zeb." Ezra teased gently, getting a light elbow bump to the side from  
Zeb for the comment.

"Try and get some sleep in you can, one of us will always be here if you need anything." Zeb patted Kanan's blankets soothingly.

"And if for whatever reason you wake up alone and no one's here, you can let me know." Ezra sent a warm feeling down through the bond and Kanan accepted it gratefully. He hadn't wanted to reach out to Ezra before and risk tipping him off that he'd gotten sick, but now he could open up willingly to the bond and share that he still felt awful, but the meds were kicking in and making him drowsy. He closed his eyes, sniffling and not wanting to fight it as he drifted back off.

* * *

Kanan woke once to dim flickering low light and a soft voice talking. The main lights were out and Ezra was in his meditation spot, the holocron out and open. It looked to be one of the history lectures, though it was too quiet to make out which one. Kanan closed his eyes again, falling back asleep to the soft murmur of the recorded voice.

* * *

His second time waking up was to Zeb urging him awake to take more medicine. He fought it, sleeping wasn't nearly so uncomfortable, but he couldn't manage to stay asleep no matter how much he wanted to. He also couldn't seem to get warm and his teeth chattered against the rim of the measuring cup as he tried to swallow the medicine in it.

Zeb stroked a hand sympathetically over his hair once he finished the nasty tasting liquid. "Your fever's back up."

"Y-yeah." Kanan shivered, trying to drag the blankets more firmly around himself as if that could stop the shaking.

"Here, it's a little bit of a squeeze, but…" Zeb reached to lift Kanan off the bunk, maneuvering in under him and settling in so Kanan was laying on top of him instead of the mattress. It was always a little strange, Kanan was used to seeing Zeb lift Ezra effortlessly but usually he avoided manhandling other people for politeness sake. He wasn't about to complain though, anything that meant he didn't have to move on his own.

Zeb wrapped his arms around Kanan, just holding him while he shook. Kanan's teeth chattered, but the pressure helped. It kept him from feeling like he was going to shake apart, not with Zeb solid and sturdy at his back and holding him.

Kanan could feel Ezra's concern in the back of his mind and he tried to focus and send him reassurance that it was just a normal miserable part of being sick. He wasn't sure how successful he was, but he was sure he got the gist. He turned his head a little to press his cheek against the soft fur of Zeb's upper arm, shivering and waiting for the meds to kick in.

"I've got you." Zeb's chest vibrated against Kanan's back as he talked, and he could feel Zeb nuzzle the top of his head.

"I know." It felt like it took forever, but slowly the shivering eased off and Kanan could feel the haze from the medicine starting to kick in again. He didn't fight it, closing his eyes and trusting that Zeb would take care of him. He was grateful to have him like this. He trusted Ezra with his life, but something in him always balked a little at making Ezra take care of him. That was supposed to be his responsibility as his Master, even if Ezra volunteered for the job.

* * *

Kanan wasn't sure how long he slept, but when he started waking up again he was back on the bunk this time with a smaller form tucked against his back and Zeb in a chair nearby. He squirmed a little, overheated but not wanting to pull away from the contact. He started to worry he was waking Ezra up, but the gentle mental touch through the bond corrected that.

"How are we doing on cold packs?" Ezra pulled away from him, tugging the covers down without Kanan needing to say anything.

"I can go get a few out of the chiller." Zeb stood up, starting to amble out of the room.

Kanan took a deep breath, trying to ease the tightness that seemed to be starting in his chest. He wasn't sure how long he'd been sleeping. "Did you two need to go back to the Aerie?"

"No, enough people who caught it early have recovered enough for at least light duty, and we're taking care of you." Ezra said it matter of fact.

"I could probably manage if I had to." Kanan still felt guilty, it shouldn't take two people to take care of him.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to. Don't tell me you want to be left alone like this?" Ezra asked.

"No." Kanan couldn't help the honest answer. He felt weak and miserable and far too hot even if he knew the ship's temperature hadn't changed. He didn't want to be left alone, and even if he felt a little guilty about it he wanted both Ezra and Zeb there with him.

Zeb didn't take long with the cold packs, and Kanan sighed in relief at the feel of the cold cloth against his overheated face.

"Were you trying to make an argument that you're a big tough Jedi who doesn't need someone to sit with him?" Zeb asked, helping to settle the cold packs around him.

"Something like that." Kanan admitted, trying to clear his throat and then coughing. It took him by surprise, and what he thought was just going to be a quick cough turned into a fit of them, leaving him gasping for breath. He felt Ezra's hand on his back, rubbing circles while Zeb stroked through his hair, speaking soothingly in Lasani.

"Guess this means we have to cut back on the good drugs?" Ezra spoke over him to Zeb, and Kanan made a questioning sound, not quite trusting his voice yet.

"He's right. The ones you're on now don't help you keep your lungs clear. The other ones do, but they won't knock you out. " Zeb explained, still keeping up the gentle petting.

"I've slept for what, a solid day?" Kanan finally managed, even if his voice was a little breathless. "I can stay awake." He tilted his head a little into the stroking. He'd never admit it, but it felt good being able to just lay and feel how much they cared, even if he felt physically terrible.

"Something like that." Ezra resettled the cold pack against his forehead where the coughing fit had dislodged it. "For the most part we've been taking shifts staying with you. That way Sabine, Hera, and Chop don't have to do everything around here on their own."

"Sounds like you have things figured out." Kanan managed a small chuckle without setting off a coughing fit.

"Of course we do, you can count on us." Ezra assured him.

Kanan reached up to take Zeb's hand, giving it a squeeze and then giving them both a small but sincere smile. "I know."


End file.
